The Only Thing I'm Waiting for
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: Walaupun dia telah kembali tapi hatinya masih belum kembali/Mungkin akan butuh waktu yang lama untuk keadaannya bisa normal seperti dulu/"Maafkan aku Sakura..."/My First Oneshot Fanfic/Review please.. :D


_Dan ketika aku memejamkan mataku lalu kembali membukanya, bayangan itu tidak pernah bisa lepas..._

_Ya, aku tau betul itu adalah dirimu.._

_Yang selama ini selalu aku tunggu.._

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Oneshot, Gaje, Abal-abal, etc**

_**Read and enjoy, then!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Only Thing I'm Waiting for**

**© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja kembali menampakkan wujudnya di angkasa konohagakure. Desa yang sekarang telah kembali damai setelah berakhirnya perang yang telah merengggut banyak nyawa yang tak berdosa, yang telah menumpahkan darah para jiwa ksatria yang rela mengorbankan segalanya demi melindungi desa tercinta. Ya, perang yang telah yang merebut semuanya kini telah berakhir.

Damai,

Sejuk,

Tentram,

Hangat...

Perasaan itu lah yang bisa menggambarkan desa itu sekarang.

Di sudut lain di tengah kota, seorang gadis berambut merah muda tampak menyusuri jalan kota itu dan sesekali tersenyum pada orang yang dia kenal yang di temuinya di perjalanan.

"Hai, sakura.." sapa seorang pemuda kurus berkulit putih pucat padanya.

"Ah, Sai." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya.

"Hm, mau menjenguk dia ya?" lanjut Sai mencoba menebak kemana Sakura akan pergi.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sai tanpa berkata apa-apa. Hanya dengan sebuah senyuman sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang Sai lontarkan padanya.

Sai benar, Sakura pergi bukan tanpa arah. Tempat yang dia tuju hanyalah satu, rumah sakit tempat pemuda tersebut di rawat. Ya, pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha, sang pengkhianat desa yang telah kembali setelah perang besar yang terjadi kurang lebih setahun yang lalu.

Dia telah kembali, benar-benar kembali. Senang? Mungkin, tapi Sakura tetap merasakan sesuatu yang kurang. Ya, walaupun dia telah kembali tapi hatinya masih belum kembali. Itulah yang selalu ada di dalam benak gadis bermata emerald itu. Dulu, saat Sasuke pergi dari desa, Sakura terus menunggu. Ya, terus menunggu sampai dia kembali kehadapannya dan kembali bersama mengenang masa kecil yang pernah mereka habiskan bersama. Dan sekarang, Sasuke telah kembali, ada tepat di depan matanya. Tapi, dia harus tetap kembali menunggu. Menunggu hati pemuda itu menyambut hangat dirinya.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Langkahnya santai namun pasti menuju kamar rawat pemuda itu. Yah, bagi Sakura ini sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sehari-hari untuk mengecek keadaan Sasuke. Luka akibat perang besar itu dan pertarungan melawan Naruto membuatnya terluka parah dan harus menjalani perawatan intensif. Beruntung, nyawa keduanya dapat diselamatkan.

Hari ini Sakura kembali membawakan makanan untuk Sasuke. Makanan yang dia buat dengan tangannya sendiri, yang dia buat dengan penuh kehangatan dan rasa cintanya kepada Sasuke. Walaupun dia tahu, pada akhirnya Sasuke akan tetap kembali mengacuhkannya.

Langkah Sakura terhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut dan langsung memasukinya.

"Sasuke, ini aku."

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab apa-apa. Pandangannya lurus menatap ke arah jendela luar dan tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Sakura mencoba tetap tersenyum dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kedaanmu? Apa lebih baik?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap lembut pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

"Ya." Jawaban yang sangat singkat untuk orang yang paling mencemaskan keadaannya melebihi apapun.

"Oh ya, aku membawakan makanan untukmu. Aku membuatnya dengan tanganku sendiri lo. Dimakan ya."Sakura mencoba tetap ceria dan melontarkan senyum riangnya seperti biasa.

"Letakkan saja di meja." Jawaban singkat itu kembali keluar dari bibir pemuda yang bahkan sedari tadi tidak menatap Sakura.

Raut wajah Sakura kembali berubah menjadi mendung. Tapi dia kembali mencoba untuk menerima semua itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya bahkan mungkin tidak terhitung lagi. Dia kemudian meletakkan box kecil itu dimeja berharap pemuda bermata onyx itu akan menyentuhnya nanti. Ya, nanti. Entah kapan.

"Sakura.." sakura terkejut dan menoleh. Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatap Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu terus-menerus menjengukku setiap hari. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kata-kata yang cukup untuk menusuk hati Sakura. Seolah-olah dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia terganggu dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Sakura hanya tertunduk dan diam sejenak. Sementara sepasang mutiara onyx itu kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain yang mungkin lebih menarik untuk dilihat walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada satu pun yang menarik untuk dipandang di kamar itu, tidak terkecuali Sakura sendiri.

"Aku melakukannya atas keinginanku sendiri, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jawaban yang lebih tepat untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tidak akan mungkin mengkahwatirkannya. Dia tau betul itu. Dia lalu tersenyum tipis bahkan hampir tidak terlihat jika dia sedang tersenyum. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hari sudah hampir larut mungkin lebih baik aku pulang. Aku akan kembali lagi besok." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum simpul dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Di balik pintu, Sakura hanya terdiam dan tertunduk. Kepulangannya saat ini seolah-olah menunjukkan kalau dia tidak ingin mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Kalimat yang di ucapkan Sasuke tadi sudah cukup untuk menambah daftar luka yang telah ditorehkannya. Hatinya kembali pilu.'Apa aku benar-benar mengganggunya? Sampai kapan dia akan mengacuhkanku?' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Hatinya belum kembali..."

oOo

Pagi ini benar-benar cerah. Langit biru dan matahari yang masih malu-malu bersembunyi di balik awan putih. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah berada di teras rumahnya. Menghirup udara pagi yang begitu sejuk dan segar. Mata emeraldnya sekali-kali melihat bunga yang penuh menghiasi teras rumahnya. Ia tampak tersenyum riang seperti biasanya.

"Yoo, Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa.." tiba-tiba terdengar suara cempreng yang mengganggu suasana. Dia hapal betul dengan suara yang satu ini.

"Hai, Sakura. Apa kabar?" sapa pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu sambil megeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Naruto, kau itu benar-benar merusak suasana." Jawab Sakura sebel.

"Loh,memangnya kenapa?" pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Tidak begitu paham dengan maksud Sakura.

Sakura hanya menghela napas,"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan." Sahut gadis itu sambil mencabuti beberapa bunga yang tampak sudah mulai layu.

"Oh ya, tadi aku bertemu dengan nenek Tsunade. Beliau bilang kalau Sasuke sekarang sudah menjalani perawatan di rumahnya. Jadi dia tidak dirawat di rumah sakit lagi."

Mendengar hal itu sontak Sakura kaget. Naruto berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dan membuatnya ternganga.

"Apa dia sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "yang aku tau dari nenek Tsunade, Sasuke yang meminta untuk dirawat di rumahnya sendiri. Mungkin dia bosan terus-menerus berada di rumah sakit, jadi nenek Tsunade mengizinkannya pulang."

Sakura tertunduk, di dalam hatinya diliputi dengan banyak pertanyaan.

'Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ucapannya kemarin? Apa memang benar aku mengganggunya? Apa ini dia lakukan agar dia bisa menghindariku?' semua pikiran negatif itu berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya menjadi satu. Rasanya dia sudah benar-benar kehabisan kata dan tidak habis pikir. Dia sudah kehilangan akal dan segala cara untuk membuat hati pemuda itu kembali namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

"—kura..."

"Sakura.."

Naruto memecahkan lamunannya.

"Ah, i—iya.."

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ah,ti—tidak apa-apa.."

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa." Jawab Sakura cuek.

"Ah, kau ini benar-benar aneh. Oh ya, nenek Tsunade bilang kalau kau punya waktu luang sempatkanlah untuk datang memeriksa kondisinya. Karena bagaimanapun Sasuke kan belum pulih benar. Jadi dia harus terus-menerus di pantau." Lanjut Naruto sambil menengadahkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Hm, baiklah." Sakura hanya menjawab singkat dengan tatapan sayu seolah-olah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

oOo

Malam ini bintang tidak terlihat dan udara dingin benar-benar menusuk. Tapi Sakura tetap berada di balkon atas rumahnya sambil memandangi langit yang gelap.

Hari ini untuk yang pertama kalinya dia tidak datang mengecek keadaan Sasuke. Sebenarnya hal itu hanya menjadi alasan saja. Alih-alih kemampuannya sebagai ninja medis sehingga dia bisa memeriksa keadaan pemuda itu. Sebenarnya alasan utama nya tentu saja untuk menemui pemuda itu dan berharap dengan segala hal yang telah dia lakukan dan dia korbankan, pemuda yang ia cintai itu dapat menyambut hangat diriya suatu saat nanti. Ya, tampaknya semua yang dia lakukan hanya sia-sia. Pemuda itu bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Bahkan semakin menjauh darinya. Walaupun dekat tapi terasa sangat jauh. Tadinya Sakura pikir dengan kepulangan Sasuke kembali dapat mengobati segala luka dan rindu yang telah dia tinggalkan. Tapi ternyata dia salah besar, luka yang tidak terlihat bekasnya malah semakin membesar. Ingin hilang ingatan rasanya. Mungkin akan lebih enak. Melupakan tentang dirinya,kenangan bersamanya dan rasa cintanya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya dia melihat cahaya merah besar yang menyala di langit yang gelap itu. Langit yang semula gelap itu berubah menjadi merah terbakar. Sakura mencari tau darimana sumber cahaya merah itu berasal dan ternyata kobaran cahaya merah itu berasal dari arah Sasuke tinggal.

"Sakuraaaaaaa.." terdengar jeritan Naruto dari bawah yang memanggilnya. Sai juga bersama dengannya saat itu.

"Gawat! Rumah Sasuke kebakaran!" jerit Naruto dengan ekspresi serius.

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Dia tau Naruto tidak sedang bercanda dan dia tidak akan mingkin membuat banyolan yang tidak lucu seperti itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung pergi kesana, meloncati atap-atap rumah penduduk dengan cepatnya dan tidak mendengar sama sekali kalau Naruto dan Sai memanggilnya. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang hanyalah satu, yaitu menyelamatkan Sasuke.

oOo

"Uh, sial..." pemuda berambut raven itu mencoba berjalan keluar dari kobaran pai yang semakin besar yang melalap rumahnya itu.

Jalannya tertatih, tubuh dan wajahnya dipenuhi dengan luka lebam disana-sini. Sambil berpegang pada benda-benda di sekitarnya yang dapat menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh, dia terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan yang mulai dipenuhi api itu.

**~Flashback~**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mencoba mengendap-endap masuk. Samar-samar, namun insting seorang shinobi seperti Sasuke tidak akan pernah salah bahwa ada cakra yang tidak dikenalinya meencoba masuk ke dalam rumahnya itu. Dia yang saat itu sedang duduk di ranjang tidurnya, menyipitkan mata dan memasang penjagaan ketat pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kunai melaju dengan cepat ke arahnya. Namun lansug meloncat dan berhasil menghindari kunai itu yang sekarang telah tertancap di dinding kamarnya.

"Siapa kau?" teriak Sasuke.

Orang itu hanya tertawa keras dan perlahan menunjukkan dirinya dari bayangan gelap dari balik dinding kamar Sasuke.

"K—kau..." lanjut Sasuke tidak percaya melihat orang yang telah melempar kunai ke arahnya itu.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Apa kau terkejut melihat kehadiranku?" laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dan berwajah seperti ular itu menyeringai kepadanya.

"Bukankah kau sudaaaahh..."

"Mati? Ya, aku memang sudah mati. Tapi tidak dengan jiwaku yang masih memiliki dendam padamu." Potong laki-laki itu dengan wajah membunuh.

Dalam sekejap laki-laki tadi telah berada di belakang Sasuke dan menghunuskan kunai ke tubuh Sasuke. Tapi kali ini dia terlambat menghindar dan darah mengucur deras dari lengan kanannya. Napas Sasuke langsung tersengal-sengal. Laki-laki itu bergerak begitu cepat, sementara dia yang masih terluka membuatnya tidak bisa menyamai kecepatan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu kembali menyerang Sasuke dan alhasil sebuah pukulan keras di perut dan punggung sukses membuat Sasuke tersungkur di lamtai. Dia berusaha untuk bangkit tapi dia kembali terjatuh.

"Cih, karena luka yang belem pulih ini. Serangan yang seperti ini saja sudah membuatku tidak bisa bergerak seperti ini." Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Hahahahaha.. kau benar-benar lemah Sasuke. Ya, sangat lemah. Lihatlah dirimu yang sekarang. Bergerakpun kau tidak bisa. Benar-benar menyedihkan." Ejek laki-laki itu.

Sasuke hanya menahan kesalnya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa terlebih lagi membalas serangan laki-laki itu kepadanya.

Laki-laki itu tertawa keras dan menghidupakan pemantiknya dan melemparnya tepat ke depan Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut, "Terbakarlah, terbakalah bersama harga diri dan keangkuhanmu selama ini." Laki-laki itu kembali tertawa keras dan menghilang di balik kobaran api yang semakin membesar.

**~End of Flashback~**

Napasnya benar-benar tertahan oleh asap yang mengepul dengan tebalnya. Langkahnya semakin perlahan dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Hitam dan gelap di dalam ruangan yang merah menyala. Dan pada akhirnya dia pun ambruk seketika. Tak kuasa lagi menahan tubuhnya sendiri yang semakin berat untuk bergerak. Sementara api mengelilinginya telah siap untuk membakar semuanya tidak terkecuali pria itu.

oOo

Sakura sampai di depan rumah Sasuke yang sudah setengahnya terbakar. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya meliahat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya.

"Sakuraaaa..."

Naruto, Sai dan teman-teman Sakura yang lainnya tiba di tempat kejadian. Semuanya terbelalak kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Astaga..." ucap salah seorang teman laki-laki Sakura yang berambut jabrik dan diikat satu.

"Api nya benar-benar besar. Akan butuh waktu yang lama untuk memadamkannya. Tapi Sasuke pasti masih terjebak disana. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat diselamatkan bisa-bisa dia juga ikut terpanggang disana." Lanjut pemuda berambut coklat panjang.

"SASUKEEE.. HOI SASUKEEEE.." jerit Naruto yang mencoba masuk ke dalam kobaran api itu tapi berhasil di cegah oleh Sai.

"Jangan Naruto, kalau kau masuk ke dalam kau juga bisa ikut terpanggang." Cegah Sai sambil memegang tangan Naruto yang masih mencoba memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku Sai. Aku harus menyelamatkan Sasuke. Dia pasti terjebak di dalam sana. Lepaskan akuuuu."

Tiba-tiba bayangan seorang gadis berlari meninggalkan mereka dan berusaha masuk ke dalam kobaran api itu. Naruto berhenti memberontak dan Sai pun melepas cengkramannya pada Naruto sementara yang lain terbelalak melihat gadis itu yang masuk ke dalam kobaran api itu dan sesaat kemudian menghilang.

"SAKURAAAAA..." jerit Naruto lagi. Ya, gadis itu tidak lain adalah Sakura sendiri yang masuk ke dalam kobaran api itu tanpa pikir panjang. Dia sudah gila. Ya, benar-benar gila karena rasa cintanya dan keinginan kuatnya untuk menyelamtkan pemuda yang paling ia cintai itu.

oOo

Sakura sampai di dalam rumah Sasuke yang hampir terbakar seluruhnya. Asap yang mengepul membuat napas nya sedikit sesak dan sekali-sekali batuk. Pandangannya tertuju ke segala arah mencari-cari dimana pemuda itu berada. Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak mendapati sosok yang dia cari. Dia akhirnya berjalan ke lantai dua dengan hati-hati, menaiki tangga yang menjadi lapuk akibat dimakan api. Dia menjaga langkahnya dengan hati-hati agar jangan sampai tangga kayu itu runtuh.

Dia akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang diyakininya sebagai kamar Sasuke. Pintu kamar yang juga telah dilalap oleh api. Gadis itu menendang pintu itu berusaha agar dapat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dan berhasil. Seperti dugaannya, sosok yang dicarinya akhirnya ditemukan di dalam ruangan itu. Pemuda itu tersungkur pingsan di tengah-tengah api yang hampir membakar dirinya.

"Sasukeee.." sakura langsung berlari dengan cepat namun hati-hati menuju pemuda itu.

"Sasuke, Sasuke bertahanlah." Dia membaringkan tubuh Sasuke yang terluka ke pangkuannya. Sementara api semakin menjalar ke segala sudut ruangan dan sekarang api itu telah benar-benar hampir membakar ruangan itu.

Sakura mencari celah kosong yang belum terbakar agar mereka dapat segera keluar dari sana. Dia kemudian membopong tubuh Sasuke yang masih belum sadarkan diri menuju balkon di belakangnya yang belum sepenuhnya terlalap api. Dia membuka jendela balkon itu dengan hati-hati dan menjaga langkahnya di balkon yang sudah agak rapuh itu juga sambil tetap membopong Sasuke.

Dari bawah sana Naruto yang melihat bayangan Sakura juga seseorang yang digotongnya langsung berteriak memanggil namanya dengan penuh rasa cemas. Sakura hanya diam dan menatapnya sambil mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang berarti dia memerlukan bantuan mereka sekarang.

"Sai!" Naruto memberi aba-aba perintah pada Sai.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Sai seolah-olah mengerti apa yang diminta oleh Naruto.

Sai langsung mengeluarkan gulungan kertas gambarnya dan menggambar sebuah burung besar dan menaikinya lalu terbang ke arah Sakura dan Sasuk berada.

"Naiklah.." perintah Sai yang telah sampai di balkon tempat Sakura berada.

Sakura menolah sebentar ke arah Sasuke, "Dia dulu..." Sakura menyerahkan Sasuke ke Sai dengan hati-hati sambil tetap menjaga keseimbangannya pada pijakan yang hampir runtuh.

Sai membantu Sakura dan menarik tubuh Sasuke yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dengan kedua tangannya. Membawanya naik ke atas burung besar yang dia naiki.

"Ayo, sekarang kau." Sai mengulurkan tangannya ke Sakura.

Sakura berusaha menggapai tangan Sai. Namun,seperti yang dia khawatirkan. Pijakannya tiba-tiba runtuh dan membuatnya jatuh bebas ke bawah.

Gelap, semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir deras dari kepalanya. Seperti air. Tidak, ini bukan air. Warnanya merah, pekat.

"Sakuraaaaa.." teriakan khas itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya sampai akhiranya suara itu kemudian lenyap. Perlahan-lahan dan semuanya menjadi benar-benar gelap tanpa ujung.

oOo

Ruangan putih dan aroma yang khas. Ya, Sasuke tau betul dimana ini ketika dia akhirnya kembali membuka sepasang mata onyxnya itu. Saat tersadar dia telah kembali di ranjang putih itu lagi. Padahal baru kemarin dia meminta untuk keluar dari ruangan yang membuatnya bosan itu. Tapi sekarang dia sudh harus kembali lagi.

"Ah, Sasuke kau sudah sadar." Laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik itu manatap Sasuke dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Kau pingsan dan terluka."

Sasuke berusaha meningat apa yang telah terjadi dengannya. Sesaaat kemudian dia tampak mengingat sesuatu.

"Siapa, siapa yang telah menolongku dari kobaran api itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Sakura.." jawab Naruto singkat dan lesu.

Sasuke terbelalak tidak percaya dan terdiam sejenak.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

Naruto hanya tertunduk tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja? Katakan padaku dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yeng mulai meninggi.

"Dia... Sakura.. Dia koma sekarang.." jawab Naruto yang masih tertunduk dengan nada lemah.

Sasuke terkejut dan terdiam. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa dia koma? Apa yang telah dia lakukan sampai-sampai dia belum sadarkan diri seperti itu?

"Dia terjatuh dari balkon rumahmu setelah berusaha menyelamatkanmu. Sai tidak sempat menolongnya karena dia masih memegangmu. Nenek Tsunade bilang kepalanya terbentur sangat keras. Dan sampai sekarang dia belum sadarkan diri." Lanjut Naruto

Sasuke langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan pergi ke kamar Sakura di rawat.

"Sasuke tunggu... Kau mau kemana?"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan teriakan Naruto dan tetap mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar rawat Sakura dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

oOo

Di kamar itu, gadis berambut merah muda itu terbaring. Dia kelihatan seperti putri tidur yang menanti kehadiran sang pangeran. Lemah dan tak berdaya. Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, melihat gadis itu dari kaca besar yang ada di kamar itu. Dia menempelkan tangannya di kaca besar itu dan menatap dalam-dalam gadis yang tengah terbaring itu. Gadis yang biasanya selalu perhatian padanya, yang selalu menjenguk keadaannya, yang selalu berada di sampingnya, yang selalu memberikan senyum yang penuh dengan kehangatan kepadanya.

Sekarang tidak ada lagi. Semua ingatan itu hanya menjadi kenangan yang dia sesali. Ya, menyesal akan bagaimana dia memperlakukan gadis itu selama ini, mengacuhkannya, bahkan menganggapnya tidak ada.

Tapi sekarang penyesalan itu sudah tidak ada gunanya. Penyesalannya itu tidak akan membuat keadaan Sakura kembali seperti biasanya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan geram pada dirinya sendiri.

Rasanya lebih sakit dibanding dihunus oleh pedang sekalipun. Hatinya benar-benar hancur seketika. Satu hal yang dia sadari saat itu, bahwa betapa berartinya gadis itu baginya. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat.

Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai dan meringkuk. Menyesal? Ya mungkin. Entah sadar atau tidak mutiara onyx yang selama ini selalu memancarkan tatapan dingin lebih dingin dari es sekalipun mengeluarkan kristal cair yang meleleh, perlahan-lahan membasahi wajahnya. Deras dan semakin deras.

Naruto yang sedari tadi telah memperhatikan Sasuke langsung merangkul sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan sendu. Keduanya pun larut dalam suasana yang benar-benar memilukan hati. Mengiris, sangat..

oOo

Hampir satu bulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Sakura sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan telah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Semuanya benar-benar lega, terutama Sasuke. Tapi benturan yang sangat keras di kepalanya membuatnya kehilangan ingatannya. Terlebih lagi karena trauma yang mendalam malah membuatnya tidak bisa bicara. Nenek Tsunade bilang bahwa akan memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk keadaan Sakura bisa kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

Sekarang gadis itu hanya terbaring di ranjang putih yang biasanya menjadi tempat sehari-harinya menolong pasien. Tatapannya kosong, menatap ke satu arah tanpa berkata apapun. Dari dia membuka mata hingga kembali memjamkannya, hal yang dilakukannya hanyalah itu. Keceriannya selama ini benar-benar telah hilang. Lenyap, tidak berbekas sedikit pun. Begitu juga dengan ingatan dan kenangan tentang pemuda yang dicintainya selama ini.

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka pelan-pelan. Tidak lama kemudian tampak sosok seorang pemuda berambut raven yang datang sambil membawakan boquet bunga tulip putih. Pemuda itu menatap hangat gadis yang masih terpaku di ranjang tidurnya itu dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Gadis itu masih tetap diam dan tidak sedikitpun menoleh ke arahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Hal ini benar-benar mengingatkannya kepada dirinya yang dulu. Saat dia terbaring di ranjang itu dan Sakura datang menyapanya. Tapi tak ada satupun jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya saat itu. Dan sekarang Sasuke mulai mengerti bagaimana rasanya dan mencoba merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang pernah dirasakan Sakura dulu. Mencoba memahami perasaan Sakura yang sekarang juga dirasakan olehnya.

"Hari ini aku membawakan bunga tulip putih. Bunga kesukaanmu, aku harap kau bisa senang dan mau menerimanya." Sasuke meletakkan bunga itu di atas meja rawatnya.

Dan kembali tidak ada jawaban. Bahkan gadis itu sama sekali belum menatap Sasuke yang sedaritadi berada di sampingnya. Sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang dan mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang mulai kembali menjalar di dalam hatinya. Lubang di dalam hatinya pun kembali menganga.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau harus istirahat. Kalau begitu aku akan pulang. Besok aku akan kembali lagi, Sakura." Lanjutnya lalu tersenyum hangat pada gadis itu.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar itu.

"Cantik.."

Sasuke terkejut, langkah kakinya terhenti seketika. Dia langsung membalikkan badannya. Masih tidak percaya dengan suara yang didengarnya tadi. Suara yang dia rindukan, suara yang hangat dan menyejukkan.

"Cantik.." kata-kata itu kembali terdengar. Tatapan Sakura beralih ke Boquet bunga yang dibawa Sasuke. Masih dengan tatapan kosong, tapi tadi jelas-jelas Sakura yang berbicara.

'Cantik', kata pertama yang diucapkan Sakura setelah hampir satu bulan lamanya dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Satu kata yang berhasil membuat pemuda yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya itu tercengang. Lega,senang,haru dan bercampur rindu.

Pemuda tersebut kembali berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Langkahnya semakin cepat, tangan lembutnya menarik kepala gadis bermahkota merah muda itu ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Erat, sangat erat namun begitu lembut.

"Sakura.. Maafkan aku Sakura..." bisiknya pelan.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam tanpa memberontak sedikit pun. Tenggelam dalam pelukan pemuda itu dengan sorot mata yang masih kosong.

"Sekarang giliranku yang menunggumu, Sakura... Karena aku mencintaimu.. Ya,sangat mencintaimu."

Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk mencium arom tubuh gadis itu. Lembut, sangat lembut. Pemuda Uchiha itu tenggelam dalam rasa cintanya yang begitu dalam. Pemuda itu akan menunggu sampai akhirnya senyum hangat dan tawa riang gadis itu kembali. Kembali kepadanya. Terus dan terus menunggu waktu itu datang.

Ya, pasti akan datang...

Nanti..

Suatu hari..

_Suatu saat kau pasti akan benar-benar kembali.._

_Ya, aku percaya dan akan terus menunggu sampai hatimu kembali kepadaku..._

**~END~**

**Curhatan author**

**Bagaimana?**

**Gaje kah? Abal-abal?**

**HELL YES!**

**#dilempar ke jurang**

**Yah, aku dapet ide untuk buat fic ini pas aku lagi tidur (?)**

**Tapi serius, aku emang dapet ide buat fic ini melalui mimpi ._.a**

**Dan begitu bangun aku benar-benar langsung pengen buat ide itu ke dalam sebuah fic tapi baru sempet di tulis sekarang karena kemaren lagi ujian T.T**

**Tapi pada akhirnya aku bisa nyelesaiain cerita ini walaupun ceritanya ngawur ngidul bin gak jelas XD**

**Afterall cerita ini pasti masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Jadi aku akan sangat berterima kasih untuk review dari kalian.**

**Finally, thanks for reading n review please.. :D**


End file.
